


3 is a Magic Number (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Stiles, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Stiles, Family Feels, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Stilinski Family Feels, Traducción, dad derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek contempla a su esposo y sus hijos.





	3 is a Magic Number (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3 is a Magic Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083881) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Por favor cuanta teernuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *______*
> 
> makingitwork pk escribes cosas tan bonitas? pk??
> 
> y despues me das permiso para traducirlas y muero por sobredosis de azucar

Derek había pensado que había terminado con todos los aspectos desordenados de la crianza de los hijos.

Pensó que el último pañal de Isabella sería su último pañal. Que tirar su henley favorito, con color del vómito, sería la última vez. Había pensado que ser despertado en mitad de la noche por gritos y lloros había acabado hace mucho tiempo, y estúpidamente, estúpidamente, había pensado que estaría feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.

Tal vez pensó que era porque tenía que pensar eso. Él nunca pensó que iba a estar con nadie más después de Jennifer. Él ya tenía la niña más perfecta del mundo, y estaba completamente satisfecho.

Derek se siente un poco estúpido.

Porque viendo a Stiles balbucear y arrullar a Noah que está firmemente atado a su pecho, y apretar el tobillo de Tasmin, quien está atado a su espalda, y con su mano libre tirar de Isabella mientras deja caer toda una carga de comida para bebés y costosos chupetes el carrito, Derek se siente completo. No es frecuente que se aleje un paso de sí mismo y de su familia y realmente los vea, pero ahora lo hace, en el pasillo de bebés de la tienda. Son las 2 de la madrugada y no hay nadie cerca, e Isabella está extrañamente emocionada por estar fuera tan tarde. A Derek no le importa. Está de vacaciones, y los gemelos no habían mostrado ningún signo de calmarse de todos modos. Además, es mejor cuando hay menos personas cuando se llevan a los mellizos, debido a su parte lobuna/fae cuando se enojan. Pero parecen estar relativamente de buen humor ahora. Quizás solo necesitaban estar fuera de la casa.

Dios, su familia se ve bien. Derek se siente muy orgulloso en este momento.

Isabella es más alta ahora, a la altura del codo de Stiles, con ocho años, con cabello castaño largo y suave. Se parece tanto a Laura que a veces Derek tiene que mirarla dos veces, pero tiene sus cejas y hay algo de Jennifer en la nariz, que Derek ama de todos modos. Hay algo de Stiles en la forma en que sonríe, maliciosamente mientras miente sobre algo que Derek sabe que hizo. Ella es inteligente, las lecciones de la tía Lydia están pasando factura, y le encanta la escuela y el aprendizaje.

Sin embargo, ama a su hermanito y a su hermanita.

Ahora está parada detrás de Stiles, charlando animadamente con Tasmin, que está mirando a su hermana con ojos encantados y cariñosos. No entendiendo una palabra.

Tasmin es la segunda hija de Derek, que acaba de cumplir uno.

Ella es hermosa, como Izzy. Pero ella se parece a Stiles. Con sus grandes ojos de color ámbar y su piel de hada lechosa. Y tiene un pequeño mechón de pelo oscuro. Pero ella no llora mucho, lo que Stiles asegura que Derek es completamente por los genes Hale. "Te lo juro, mi papá dice que lloré todo el tiempo, eso dice mucho". Ella es más fae que lobo, Derek puede oler eso. Ella tiene pequeñas orejas de lobo durante sus rabietas, o cuando estornuda, pero eso es más o menos lo que puede cambiar. Tiene algunas manchas de brillo en la parte inferior de la mandíbula que nunca desaparecen, y cuando llora por comida; pequeños brotes florecen cerca.

Derek la ama ferozmente, al igual que ama a Noah.

Noah, quien está hurgando en la manzana Adam de Stiles. Su esposo actualmente está buscando un postre para bebés con alto contenido de proteínas (y en realidad Derek intervendría por la pura falta de sentido común de todo, pero no puede hacerlo). —¿Ves, no, no? Es como si el mundo no se preocupara por pequeños hombres lobo/hadas y eso no está bien. —Su voz es suave, y sus hábiles dedos le hacen cosquillas a Noah y el bebé está mirando con asombro a su padre, feliz y maravilloso por el movimiento de sus labios.

Noah es el hijo de Derek. Su único hijo, un poco mayor que Tasmin, pero eso es solo porque venía de Stiles, mientras que Tasmin era... bueno, ella era una oferta completamente diferente que requería algunas horas más. Derek intenta no pensar en eso porque realmente no entiende cómo un bebé podría haber venido de una flor, a pesar de la cantidad de amor que los tres le habían dado. Pero había sucedido. Tal vez Derek debería volver a leer Pulgarcita, está seguro de que recuerda que las hadas nacieron de las flores. Stiles estaba emocionado, porque esas pocas horas habían tocado el cumpleaños de Tazz al día siguiente. Así que ahora Derek tiene una hija mayor, un único hijo y una hija menor, y Stiles dice que esa es la mejor manera, porque ninguno de ellos se sentirá excluido.

Realmente no había entendido la lógica, pero había sentido de todos modos.

Noah huele a lobo, y ya se parece más a Derek. Con su nariz y sus ojos marrones. Él tiene un destello de magia, pero aún no han podido hacer nada. Una vez, cuando había estornudado, había parecido por un momento como si hubieran aparecido las alas, pero nada más desde entonces. Las mejores suposiciones de Stiles es que tendrá una afinidad por el clima, ya que Tasmin no había mostrado ninguna, y Derek realmente debería aprender más acerca de los genes fae. Sin embargo, una cosa por la que ambos tienen afinidad, son los animales.

Es bastante divertido ver a los perros acercarse a los bebés. Tienden a lloriquear y quieren huir ante la sensación del lobo, pero luego se sienten atraídos por las hadas.

Derek piensa que es gracioso, pero la mayoría de los dueños de perros solo se ven perturbados.

Stiles es... bueno, Stiles ya había sido un padre para Isabella, pero esto era diferente.

Lo había tomado de una forma que Derek no había esperado encontrar tan... atractiva. Al principio había necesitado ayuda, obviamente. Descansar un par de veces y desear el consejo de su padre, y pasar mucho tiempo quejándose de Lydia que había quedado embarazada de Casey al mismo tiempo (lidiar con un embarazado Stiles y Lydia no había sido fácil. Derek y Parrish todavía se estremecen al pensarlo) o hacerle muchas preguntas a Derek, y Derek tuvo que calmarlo y decir —Stiles, está bien. Respira. Esto es normal, todo es normal.

—¡¿Esto es normal?! —Stiles había gritado, agitando una mano temblorosa para abarcar el desastre de la cocina, los bebés que lloraban, y el nido de pelo de Isabella.

Derek lo había besado suavemente, y le pasó una mano por el cuello. —Sí, Stiles. Esto es normal.

Ahora es mejor.

Stiles es bueno con los bebés. Mejor que Derek. Es como si hablara su idioma. Stiles le había asegurado que era una cosa fae. Niños pequeños y hadas, después de todo. Eso había hecho que Derek se sintiera un poco inseguro, hasta el momento en que los dos gemelos se habían acurrucado en su pecho, sintiéndose satisfechos por el calor que emitía. Miró con aire de suficiencia a Stiles, quien había puesto los ojos en blanco y se había reído, tomando a Isabella y poniéndola sobre sus hombros.

—Der, ¿este se ve bien? —Preguntó Stiles, y Derek entró en la escena, cogió el pequeño contenedor y lo miró. Luego vio su carrito. Estaba lleno a estallar.

—Stiles, esto es más que suficiente, —se burló, antes de fruncir el ceño a su marido. Stiles parecía cansado. Líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos y pelo en desorden. Él estaba en pijama con una sudadera con capucha roja en la parte superior, y las correas del bebé probablemente estaban demasiado pesadas alrededor de sus hombros. —Aquí, déjame tomar a Tazz, —se ofreció, volteando a Stiles a la fuerza y Tazmin le levantó las pequeñas manos graciosamente felizmente.

—No —gruñó Stiles, pero dejó que Derek deshaga los clips. —¡Quiero ser ese padre genial que carga dos bebés!

—Te ves como si estuvieras muerto y no llevaras bebés. —Derek advirtió, abrazando a Tasmin en su pecho, donde se acurrucó contra la tela de su camiseta manchada. Derek se miró a sí mismo. Él estaba en zapatillas y cubierto de vómito seco.

Quizás todos necesitaban dormir un poco.

Excepto Isabella, que estaba vestida con un precioso vestido lila y actualmente corría por el pasillo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que tu papá me dijo, No-No? —Stiles jadeó, inclinándose hacia delante para besar la cabeza de Noah. —Dijo algo malo. ¿No es cierto, papi?

Derek rodó sus ojos, tomando el carrito con su mano libre y llevándolos hacia la salida. Isabella corrió hacia ellos, saltando alegremente y aferrándose a los dedos de Stiles. —¿Vas a comprarme chocolate, Pa? —Le preguntó a Stiles dulcemente, y él asintió con la cabeza; distraídamente metiendo una caja entera del favorito de Isabella en el carrito. Ella sonrió, girando victoriosamente y Derek le lanzó una mirada astuta.

—¿Estás aprovechándote de tu cansado Pa? —Él preguntó, y ella sonrió traviesamente, antes de mirarse horrorizada.

—¡Papi! —Ella regañó —¡cómo te atreves a acusarme! ¡Nunca jamás haría eso! —Ella pensó por un momento, —¡Nunca! —Ella añadió, para un énfasis extra, antes de tararear alegremente. Derek rodó sus ojos otra vez, antes de que se apelotonasen hacia la caja.

Parecía desconcertada por ellos. Tomando en el deleite de Isabella, Stiles se cansó de arrullar al Noah que estaba haciendo gárgaras en respuesta, el consistente agarre de Tasmin del pescuezo de Derek, y el intento de Derek de descargar el carro.

—Noche difícil, ¿eh? —Ella murmuró burlonamente, escaneando los artículos.

—Nunca duermen, —susurró Stiles conspirando, pareciendo un poco enojado, —nunca duermen.

Ella se rió —Eventualmente, hun, —y ella metió sus cosas en bolsas.

Vagabundeaban en el estacionamiento oscuro y vacío que solo estaba iluminado por la luz de las ventanas de la tienda. Era fresco contra su piel y sedante para los lobos sobrecalentados. Derek dejó que Isabella sostuviera a Tasmin mientras recogía las bolsas, y lo hizo con seriedad y apretando fuertemente a su hermanita.

—¿Puedo sostener a Noah también, Pa? —Le había preguntado a Stiles, con los brazos llenos, y él le había acariciado la cabeza y se había apoyado contra el coche medio dormido.

—No ahora, cariño.

Ella gruñó, pero dejó que Tasmin tirara de su cabello.

Cuando todos estaban subidos en el camaro, Derek hizo un balance.

Stiles estaba dormido en el asiento del pasajero, y los gemelos estaban acomodados en sus asientos para bebés, parecían soñolientos pero emocionados por el viaje en coche. Parecían amar el zumbido del motor y el paisaje ondulado. Tal vez Derek tomaría el camino largo a casa. Isabella estaba sentada entre ellos, masticando el primero de lo que presumiblemente serían muchos chocolates, y leyendo un libro. El maletero estaba lleno de comida que probablemente les duraría un mes. Olía a familia, y Derek se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y puso el coche en marcha con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha en su rostro.

 

Derek cree que Noah, de once años, debería tener más confianza.

Se parece a Derek, aparte de la dispersión de lunares a lo largo de su pecho. Él es alto, ancho con dientes de conejo y cabello oscuro.Él es un hombre lobo después de todo, y probablemente va a ser muy fuerte algún día. Sin embargo, tiene la boca de Stiles, y nunca dejará de hablar. Ya ha sido suspendido una vez, y los profesores siempre se ven desconcertados, enojados y afectuosamente a la vez. ¿Pero ahora mismo? Está callado y tímido y mira a Casey (que es una maldita banshee) como si fuera una especie de diosa.

—Está tan enamorado de ella, —se ríe Isabella, tratando de alcanzar a su padre para obtener un poco de agua. Ella tiene dieciocho años y se irá la universidad pronto. Derek se pregunta cómo va a sobrevivir sin ella. —Me preocuparía si ella no fuera tan cariñosa. Aparte de la cosa banshee. Eso todavía me asusta —Ella se estremece.

Isabella cada vez más mayor había presentado sus propios problemas. A saber, el hecho de que Derek y Stiles (especialmente Stiles, extraño ADN de hada) parecen demasiado jóvenes para tener una hija de dieciocho años. La mayoría de la ciudad lo ha atribuido a buenos genes, pero tal vez sea mejor para ella estar fuera por un tiempo para que los extraños dejen de mirarlos con recelo. Ella y Stiles se ven casi como hermanos; incluso tienen una altura similar.

—Tiene once años, —Derek frunció el ceño —¿está enamorado de ella? ¡Todavía cree que el hada de los dientes existe!

Izzy se rió, metiendo un mechón marrón detrás de su oreja. Ella es una joven hermosa, amable, inteligente y fuerte. Ahora se parece menos a Laura, más como su propia mujer con otras pocas características. Se queja de tener las cejas de Derek todos los días, aparentemente la forma es una pesadilla, si sus quejas son de alguna manera, pero le gusta tener la piel de Laura, los ojos de Derek y la media sonrisa de Stiles. Derek tiene que admitir, ella lo hace todo bastante bien. —¿Está equivocado? Pa es un hada, y se lleva los dientes.

Derek inclina la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—¡Papá! —Grita Tasmin, asaltando dentro de la casa. Stiles está caliente en su curación. —Pa me engañó de nuevo.

—¡Yo no! —Stiles replica, con la cara roja y su corazón se salta un latido.

Tasmin se cruza de brazos enojada y se gira hacia Derek. —¿Está mintiendo? —Ella pregunta frustrada por su falta de audición de lobo. Ella puede tener oídos, pero sin ellos transformados, no puede usarlos. Y aún no ha aprendido a controlarlo. Derek cree que es un incentivo bastante bueno para aprender.

Derek le lanza a Stiles una mirada impotente, y Stiles le devuelve un complejo espejismo de señales faciales que Derek puede interpretar vagamente como: respaldame, gilipollas. Entonces él se encoge de hombros y se ve un poco tímido. Tasmin lo fulmina: traicionada, y se vuelve hacia Isabella. Ella arquea una ceja, e Izzy se ocupa de beber agua. Tasmin se acerca a Noah, capturando su atención lejos de donde Casey está haciendo su tarea.

—Ver el truco es no involucrarse. —Isabella vitoreó triunfante. —Voy a salir, me llevo el Jeep, —picoteó la mejilla de Derek y luego Stiles —no me espereis, mis mágicos padres lobo —Y ella saltó, sonando un clic en la puerta cerrada detrás de ella. Derek se preguntó cómo se las arregló para maniobrar situaciones como esa. Él culpa a Stiles. O tal vez no. Stiles no es tan sigiloso. ¿Derek le enseñó eso?

El hada salta de repente y Noah está justo frente a él. Stiles sonríe benignamente. —¿Cómo está mi hijo favorito?

—Pa, soy tu único hijo.

—Y definitivamente mi favorito. ¿He mencionado eso?

Derek baja la cabeza, apenas puede pararse para mirar.

—¿Está mintiendo? —preguntó Tasmin con impaciencia, y Noah se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, él no ha dicho nada.

—¡Dilo otra vez! —ordenó Tasmin. Derek mira con curiosidad. Él sabe que Stiles probablemente está buscando una salida, pero no puede encontrar una. Su esposo se mueve y suspira culpablemente.

Él grita: —Bien, ¡hice trampa! ¡Eres feliz! ¡Me has derrotado, así que ahora hago trampa!

De repente, Tasmin es encantadora, la ira disipándose en nada, se alisó la falda. —Yo estoy feliz. —Ella asintió. Extendió su mano expectante, y Stiles cedió y le entregó el billete de cinco dólares. Ella se escapó, y Noah volvió a mirar a Casey.

Derek se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Estabas apostando con nuestra hija?

—Oh Derek, crece, —tarareó Stiles, revolviendo la nevera, ya sobre el drama. Derek envidia su naturaleza de movimiento rápido. —Los bebés votan, los adolescentes juegan y los niños pequeños conducen. Es la moda.

Derek no está del todo seguro de que sea 'la moda’, pero luego Stiles se arrastra junto a él y le pasa una botella de agua. Desliza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su marido y presiona un beso en la sien de Stiles en lugar de darle una charla inmediatamente. —No pienses que estás saliendo de eso tan fácilmente—. Él murmura, sonriendo cuando Stiles refunfuña. —¿Cómo va el entrenamiento meteorológico, de todos modos?

—No está bien. —Respondió. —No creo que Tazz pueda hacer nada con el clima. Sin embargo, ella es fuerte en las plantas, quizás más fuerte que yo. —Él parece orgulloso, y Derek conoce bien el sentimiento. —El clima de Noah solo funciona cuando se siente súper fuerte de todos modos, así que estoy pensando en suspender el entrenamiento por un tiempo. Además, están pasando a un nuevo grado. La escuela y un montón de drama.

Derek miró la conversación incómoda de Casey y Noah. —Sí... No vamos a dejar que salgan con nadie, ¿verdad?

Stiles se rió a carcajadas, sus ojos se arrugaron y se lanzó hacia la esquina de la boca de Derek. —Hombre, no puedo esperar a que realmente comiencen su adolescencia.

Derek cree que va a echar mucho de menos a Izzy, pero ella los visitará, y él tiene a Stiles y sus gemelos, y tal vez puedan hacer esto. Tal vez.

Sin embargo, tal vez él cambie a Izzy a su segunda marcación rápida después de Laura.

Por si acaso.


End file.
